


To bring them together

by Wolf___Spirit



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: 3x10 spoilers, Angst and Humor, Canon Divergence, Claustrophobia, Daniel and Johnny finally talk about their shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Sam and Miguel have a plan, Season 3 Spoilers, daniel larusso separated, discussions are the first language of daniel and johnny, lawrusso, locked together, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf___Spirit/pseuds/Wolf___Spirit
Summary: << He's trapped in a 2x2 shed with Daniel fucking LaRusso, for who knows how long. Just fantastic >>Sam and Miguel have a plan, but instead of trying to unite the students of their dojos, they will first try to unite their sensei. Even if they have to set a "harmless" trap to do it.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz/Samantha LaRusso (less)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 121





	1. Locked Together?

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, keep two things in mind: In this story, Daniel is separated from Amanda at the beginning of the season, and Johnny never spent the night with Carmen. Having established this, I hope you enjoy this little story.
> 
> It is my first job here and English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any errors I find.
> 
> More notes at the end.

Johnny was setting up his white jacket to go to the party when someone knocked on the door. A blast of guilt ran up his spine when he found himself in front of Carmen.

Hell, what was he doing? Carmen had smiled at him again and he was ready to go on a date with his ex-girlfriend from high school. And deep down, he knew he wasn't feeling for any of them what he was supposed to feel. Even with Ali, it was just the memory of what he had once felt, like going back to safety.

Fuck, really, what was he doing?

However, Carmen did not come to talk about them. He had that serious and worried expression, the same as when they talked about Miguel after he won the tournament. Definitely something bad had happened.

"Carmen"

"It's Miguel" just two words and all of Johnny's alarms went off. He remembered the panic when he found out about the accident at school. He vowed it wouldn't happen again ...

"What happened?"

"He ... He says he's in this place, the LaRusso dojo? He said he needed you. Johnny, please, "Carmen said, her eyes sparkling.

Johnny started off without even taking off his white jacket.

"I'll get him safely, Carmen, I promise," he stated, and ran toward the Dodge Caravan.

Carmen watched him go until he got into the car, and then sighed with resignation. She took out her phone and wrote her son a simple message: He's going there.

She didn't like to lie, especially to Johnny, but she trusted Miguel. She just hoped her son knew what he was doing.

* * *

Daniel LaRusso ran out of the party he had entered, how long ago? Thirty seconds?

He took off his jacket, tossing it into the back of the car, and sped off towards Miyagi-Do.

Sam had just called him, his voice sounding strange and slightly distorted. Something had happened, he was in Miyagi-Do with Miguel and they needed his help now.

So Daniel ran. His heart was pounding. What had happened this time? How bad was he? He forced himself to take a deep breath, because if he didn't calm down he couldn't help anyone.

He got to Miyagi-Do in record time, left the car outside and got out so fast that he didn't notice the Dodge Caravan parked a few feet away.

"Sam!" he called him, scanning the place for damage or injured children, something very common in his world today.

Everything looked fine on the surface, but there was no sign of Sam. Neither of Miguel. Daniel wrinkled his nose suspiciously and hurried past when he heard noises coming from the rear, where he had the small toolbox.

Then he saw him, that blond who normally only signifies trouble, leaning toward the tool room. He was wearing a white party jacket, something very strange because Johnny only seemed to wear casual and usually dirty clothes.

"Johnny? What the hell are you doing here?"

Johnny jumped up and turned to him, looking slightly embarrassed at being caught before returning to his usual super cool man mask.

"LaRusso," he said, dismissively. And then a little more concerned. "Miguel called me, said he was here, that he was in trouble," he explained.

"Sam called me to tell me the same thing." Daniel nods and then raises an eyebrow in his direction. "But why are you snooping around my tool room dressed as Scarface?"

Johnny frowns, slightly flushed.

"Look who's talking, pajama boy," he teases. Daniel rolls his eyes. "I heard a noise, it came from here"

Johnny goes deeper into the room.

Daniel takes his phone out of his pocket, nervous and impatient. "This is ridiculous. I'll call Sam"

He presses mark and looks up, only to see that Johnny has disappeared into the room.

"Johnny! What do you do? That's too small for them to be there, "he complains, worried about his tools since he has seen how gross Johnny is with things. He walks over and leans out the door. "Johnny, get out of there now"

And then someone kicks Daniel in the small of the back and he literally falls into Johnny's arms, who catches him by the elbows out of reflex.

"What the fuck?"

Two very familiar voices sound from the door.

"Sorry, sensei"

"Sorry about this, dad."

The door slams shut and the bolts slide quickly. Johnny drops Daniel gracelessly between sealed paint jars and lunges for the door, but it's too late: They're fucking locked together.

_Fantastic._

* * *

"Sam? What do you do?"

"Diaz, open the damn door right now!"

"This is the deal," says Samantha LaRusso from the other side of the door, in that determined, superior tone of voice that is equal to her father's. "We will open them _only when_ they have decided to speak to each other as two civilized people."

"We have nothing to talk about" Daniel and Johnny say in unison.

"At least they already agree on something" Johnny hears Miguel murmur from the other side of the door.

"Diaz, this is not a joke! I don't have time for this, I have an appointment to make! " Johnny insists, and immediately gives a push to the door.

Daniel snorts next to him, sounding too close for his liking. He wants to tell her to stay away, but there is really nowhere, the space is too tight.

"I don't see the point of this, Sam," LaRusso says softly, apparently trying to negotiate. "What do you want us to do?"

"Join forces" Miguel says.

"Cobra Kai is out of control, only if we unite can we defeat them" Sam adds.

"Join us? Shit, open the door before I kick it off, "Johnny growls.

Daniel slaps him and makes an exaggerated gesture for him to be silent. Johnny slaps him back. Daniel gives him another one in response and it suddenly turns into a slapping battle until Daniel mutters a resounding "Enough!" Daggers are thrown through the eyes in the dim light of the bulb, and then Daniel looks at the door.

"If we agree to listen to what they have to say and have a conversation about it in the dojo, will they let us out now?" he says, conciliatory.

Johnny opens his mouth to protest, but he quickly closes it. They don't really have many options, do they?

There is silence on the other side of the door, followed by murmurs, and then: "Only if you promise not to cheat or start a physical fight," Sam says, unperturbed.

"It's okay, Sam," Daniel sighs. "Now open the door, will you?"

"Sensei?" Miguel says, wanting to make sure everyone is on the same terms.

Daniel gives him a stern look and Johnny sighs reluctantly. "What you say Díaz, but I do not promise that it works"

There is the sound of a bolt moving and then no longer. There is a struggle and a couple of curses and then a knock on the door.

"What happens?" Daniel says impatiently. His arms touch, so Johnny can feel how tense he has become.

"Oh god, Dad, the locks won't open," Sam responds, sounding half panicky.

"What?!" Johnny yells, and knocks on the door like it's somehow going to help.

Daniel leans against the wall and says simply: "You're going to be so grounded, Sam."

"Sorry sensei, we're trying," Miguel says, quick and nervous.

"Well, try better, Diaz! Do you realize that you worried your mother at all? "

A silence And then, "Mom already knew. She helped me get her to come here, sensei "

Uh, low blow. I didn't expect that from Carmen. The woman is a good actress, she will grant that.

Frustrated, Johnny chooses to take his anger out on something familiar: LaRusso. "What kind of fucking locks do you have, LaRusso?"

"They are new, it tends to happen. I had to put in several after _your students_ vandalized Miyagi-Do "he growls.

"I told you I didn't know anything about it," Johnny responds in the same way.

Daniel shakes his head and does that zen deep breathing shit. "Anyway, no one was supposed to be locked up in here, so it wasn't a danger." Annoyance permeates his words and Johnny agrees.

"Don't worry dad, we'll go home with Miguel and bring the passkey" Sam says, and doesn't wait for an answer to walk away.

"Please don't kill yourself, sensei. We won't be long. "Miguel pleads, before running in Sam's direction as well, following him away on the gravel.

"If they delay, it will not be LaRusso who I kill, Diaz. Remember that!"

"Sam! Wait! There is a passkey in the cabinet of the guest house! " Daniel yells hastily, but no response is heard.

The traitorous little bastards are gone.

Johnny kicks the door, just to try. He doesn't move. Daniel gives him a dirty look. His shoulders clench together when they try to move.

He's trapped in a 2x2 shed with Daniel fucking LaRusso, for who knows how long.

Just _fantastic_.


	2. Mutual understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny wants to save his sanity and Daniel begins to have problems with the closed space. In the end, they talk, there is some mutual understanding.

"Enough, idiot! That way it won't open up"  
Daniel pushes him for to stop hitting the door. And yes, Johnny is not sure that they will be able to fulfill Miguel's request not to kill each other.

It's uncomfortable being so close, because then Johnny can't ignore things like Daniel's slim waist, his big dark eyes and his hair falling over his forehead, those little details that always make him wince. This is not good. Noticing too much detail is not okay, not with LaRusso. And whenever it happens to him, whenever he starts to feel too warm in his presence, he walks away deciding not to find out what the hell he's feeling and preferring to file it away as a queer moment in the book. However, he now he cannot walk away. Shit. He needs to get out of here before he goes crazy.

He hitting on the door again.

"Johnny!"

"At least I'm doing something!" he replies, defensively.

"We can't do anything John. Just wait for the kids to come back."

"That is a fucking plan"

"It is the only plan"

"Fuck you, LaRusso"

"I would"

They are silent again, their breaths being the only sound heard for miles.

If the tension were tangible, they would have already been suffocated by theirs.

....

"Can't you call someone on that phone of yours?" Johnny asks, after a moment of struggle where they looked for more comfortable positions and then gave up because they can't sit without their legs getting tangled.

And no sir, limits.

"Do you think if he had it he wouldn't have tried calling already?"

"You had it outside"

Silence. And then, in a very low tone: "I ... I dropped it when ... I was pushed in" LaRusso acknowledges through clenched teeth.

Johnny laughs heartily.

"You got knocked down by two kids" he scoffs.

"It was a back attack! I couldn't see them!" Daniel defends himself, defensively.

"You've lost your touch, princess" Johnny continues to scoff.

"Shut up" Daniel spits. "And where is your phone supposed to be?"

"I don't have one" Johnny answers without expression.

"Oh sure, of course" Daniel snorts with a wry giggle.

The conversation drops again. Johnny tries to find something around him to entertain himself with, but there is nothing but tools, and not enough room to grab one without falling on top of LaRusso in the process.

To top it off, LaRusso is tapping his foot nonstop, and after he's stepped on it twice (expensive rental shoes that he must return), he's really starting to piss off Johnny.

Can he argue that the murder was in self-defense if he was in fact trying to defend his sanity?

....

Daniel LaRusso is an anxious person by nature. Ever since he was a child, he has always needed to be constantly on the go, find an activity to engage in, or whatever helps him expend the incredible amount of energy he accumulates each day. For the same reason, he always had problems with small spaces. They are suffocating and make you dizzy. Before, he couldn't even get on the elevators. After meeting Mr. Miyagi, he learned how to handle it: breathing exercises, concentration, counting backwards. By then, he could get into an elevator without feeling like it was going to close on him. Daniel was in control.

Except now time keeps passing by and it's getting harder and harder to keep control. He needs to move. He needs to get out. But time seems to be stretching out and there are no signs that his daughter and Miguel are coming back anytime soon. Perhaps you would not be in this situation if you considered telling your daughter about her aversion to closed spaces, but has always thought of it as a weakness, a problem to solve, and she still has a little trouble recognizing her weaknesses.

To make matters worse, Johnny's presence is not helping at all. It seems to hang over him just like the walls, with his cheap cologne scent and that blond hair of a movie hunk. Since they met, this man has been the only person capable of completely unbalancing him, and that was in open spaces.

God Daniel, breathe.

As he sees it, he can only turn to that which he did a lot when he was a child to release his anxiety and which he began to suppress as he grew up: Talk.

And Johnny is, unfortunately, the only option available.

"Seriously, what about the suit? Were you going to impress any other board? I thought this was not your type of clothes "

Johnny frowns, crossing his arms and looking up at him.

"What makes you think you know my kind of thing?"

I just know, Daniel wanted to say, but he just shook his head and leaned to the side, from that angle at least it didn't look like the walls were going to fall on him. "Enlighten me then"

Johnny opened his mouth to protest, but soon his grimace turned into a self-centered smile that worried Daniel.

"I had a date at the country club"

Daniel wrinkled his nose, not knowing why he didn't like hearing that.

"In the club? How were you going to get in there? And with whom? Carmen?"

Johnny's smile widened. "Ali Mills"

Daniel's eyes widened and his mouth formed an O. A million scenes went through his head, all from 1984. His chest twisted with something that he recognized as jealousy, but they were old feelings, ashes. He pushed it to the bottom and let curiosity lead.

He grinned at Johnny.

"Seriously? How is she?"

Johnny blinked at him in surprise and stared at him strangely for too long a time, then cleared his throat and said, "Well she ... you know what she is like, she's still an amazing woman."

Daniel's smile tilted, but he nodded.

"How were they going to go to the country club together?" he asked.

"She wrote to me because of this thing you taught me, the phasebok"

"Facebook, Johnny"

"Whatever" Johnny rolled his eyes disdainfully. "She asked me for lunch, and I accepted. We spent the afternoon together. And then she invited me to go to the country club together ”he exaggeratedly emphasized the word together.

Daniel clenched his elbows and took a deep breath. The Ali thing was a cycle that closed a long time ago, so whatever Johnny was trying, it wouldn't work.

"Fine, but you're here." He couldn't help pointing.

Johnny snorted, "Don't even remind me. I'm going to kill Diaz as soon as the little bastard opens this door."

"Did something happen between you?" Daniel asked suddenly, softly. "Ali and you"

Johnny opened his mouth, as if tempted to say yes, but he couldn't really do it, and what came out of his mouth was: “Not really, it was a journey through memories. She was my first love ”, he recognized, looking away.

Daniel smiled sadly.

"She was mine first love too," he acknowledged.

Johnny looked at him with his big blue eyes, without judgment, as if he understood. In fact he understood, Daniel thought. He was the only one who understood. And somehow, that felt right.

....

"Maybe they are right" Daniel says, after an eternal silence.

Johnny frowns. His voice takes him by surprise. He's still processing that he just had a baby talk with him.

"Who?"

"Children"

"About what? Ruin our plans for the night and starve ourselves in an old shed? "

Daniel rolls his eyes. " Solving ..." he gestures with his hands between them "this"

"Oh." Johnny swallows hard. “Our styles don't fit, LaRusso. And you know what happens when we try to unite "

“Trust me, I know that. I'm not saying that you have to unite the dojos permanently or anything like that, it's just ... It all started with this stupid rivalry, but we know that Kreese is the real problem. Maybe ... maybe forming a mutually convenient alliance is not so far fetched ”Daniel explains. His voice sounds weird, shaky and a little shaky, but the blonde assumes it's because it's a difficult subject.

Johnny frowns, but there's no real distrust behind his expression.

"I don't know, LaRusso."

But actually the idea does not displease him at all. Yes, their alliances may always end in less than 24 hours, but when they came together they were a good team (Johnny would die before admitting that out loud, but it's the truth).

He remembers how LaRusso let him sleep in the car, bought him food, and explained non-freakingly things he didn't understand about the damn space technology in his car. The guy is very nice when he's not against you, maybe it's good to have him as an ally. Have it.

"Look" LaRusso continues. “I'm not saying you should decide anything now. Just ... The possibility is open "

Johnny looks at LaRusso and nods thoughtfully. And then he doesn't see anything because the fucking light just burned out and everything is suddenly in complete darkness.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, he hears LaRusso begin to hyperventilate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes friends, in the next one we start with a bit of anguish. These jerks may figure out a thing or two about themselves that they've actually always been there.


	3. I hate small spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has a panic attack. It takes Johnny a little time to realize that he is not dying. Chaos ensues.

Arguably, it was the sudden blackout of the power that triggered it, although Daniel knows he was feeling the alarming effects of panic for some time from being in the shed. However, at this moment he cannot think about it. All he knows is that the room is slamming shut on him and his breath catches in his throat.

"What the hell, LaRusso? First the bad locks and now the light is shorting out?" Johnny says, but his voice sounds distant, like it's coming from the other side of a long tunnel, too far away for Daniel to use him as an anchor. "LaRusso?"

Daniel tries to speak, but all that comes out when he opens his mouth is a gasp. His heart beats in her ears at a mile a minute. He puts a hand to his chest, staggering. He is trapped. Trapped, trapped, trapped. He falls to the side. He can't see anything but the whole place closes in on him, drowning him.

God, he can't _breathe_.

* * *

"LaRusso?" All the response Johnny gets is a gasp, which is troubling in itself. He cannot see Daniel, but he hears him clearly. His breathing sounds like the whistles of a freight train, and he gets worse with each passing second.

Shit, fuck, is he having a fucking heart attack? Or a damn allergic reaction to some dust from this garbage can? Jimmy had such a reaction once, at Bobby's bachelor party. He ate something with strawberries inadvertently and the next thing everyone knew was that he was falling to the ground with his throat closed, choking. But then they were ready, Jimmy always had one of those epi-i-don't-know-what auto-injectors with him. What is Johnny going to do if LaRusso is having a seizure of some kind, if he can't even get him out of this stupid shed?

"LaRusso, hey, what have you got? Is it ... Is it some kind of attack? " Johnny tries to keep the panic out of his voice and fails miserably. He doesn't help at all not being able to see him through the damn darkness.

What if he dies? Oh fuck, what if he dies? Johnny wasn't prepared for the despair that overwhelms him at the very thought that something bad could happen to Daniel. He wasn't even more prepared to admit that he really cares. But he does, he cares.

He listens as LaRusso's back slams against the wall he's leaning against, his breathing sounding erratic. And then he starts to fall to the side.

"Shit, LaRusso" Johnny tries desperately to grope him in the dark and manages to grab his shoulder, trying awkwardly to lower him slowly to sit on the ground, so he doesn't hit his head. God, the guy is shaking like a leaf. “Hey no, dying is for sissys. Hey come on, you're scaring me, idiot, talk to me. Please, LaRusso, tell me something "

The ragged gasps are interrupted for an instant and from Daniel's lips comes an almost inaudible: "Joh ... nny" followed by a pained moan "I ... can't ... bre ... athe"

Johnny doesn't feel any calmer listening to him speak. In fact, he is more concerned, if that is possible.

The light above them flickers, unstable, and resets after a few flashes.

Thank goodness Johnny thinks, because the situation was bad enough without adding the total darkness factor. His eyes are on Daniel the moment the light goes on.

LaRusso's eyes are open in Johnny's direction, but he doesn't see it. He is pale and his gaze is completely lost. His hair falls tousled over one eye. He is sitting with his legs as close to himself as possible. The expression on his face is wrinkled with anguish. He has one hand resting on his chest and the other clenched into a fist beside him. It's like he hurts to breathe.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Johnny takes Daniel's face with a softness he didn't know he was capable of, before even realizing what he's doing.

“LaRusso, please, you have to help me here. You know I'm a mess. ”Johnny's lips are almost white from squeezing them. "What I do?"

Daniel doesn't answer him, instead he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall, panting like an inexperienced runner at the end of a marathon.

“Okay, okay, easy. I'm going to get you out of here, ”Johnny says, not sure that Daniel can hear him. “And then you're going to owe me a good drink. Some of that expensive shit that you should keep in your cabinet for special guests. "

He stands up, struggling in the small space. He's going to kick the damn door open and then ... Then what? Expect LaRusso's phone to still be out there? call someone?

Standing, he looks at LaRusso sideways. It can't be the same thing that happened to Jimmy or there would already be ... Hell, what is it then? At least it doesn't look like he's going to die anytime soon.

He kicks the door hard, but the damn thing doesn't even splinter. And then another, and another, and all he gets is to bend a little at the bottom.

"Shit, why must all your stuff be of such good quality?" Johnny grunts.

"It's not ..." Daniel speaks, not opening his eyes in his direction. Johnny rushes to his knees next to him again.

"What? What do you say?"

"Closedspaces," LaRusso stammered, his words knocked off him. He opens his eyes and looks at Johnny with a vulnerability that makes the blonde want to wrap him in bubble wrap. "I ... can't ..."

And then Johnny gets it: Closed spaces. He can't breathe. He puts two plus two together and decides that he will feel stupid later. It is a panic attack. He saw a boy have one in high school, for final exams. It was quite a show. If that's what happens to LaRusso, Johnny is the least suited person for the job. How can he help you when he too is going into a little meltdown right now?

He grabs LaRusso's arms and LaRusso quickly reciprocates the hold, as if Johnny were some kind of lifeline in the middle of the ocean. Johnny takes Daniel's tie and loosens it, hoping that helps. Spoiler: he doesn't.

"Okay, LaRusso, you're not dying, that's good" good Johnny, good. "Eh ... Ah ... Okay, you have to, you have to breathe."

As soon as he says it, Johnny wants to bang his head against the wall because of how stupid it sounded. And Daniel seems to agree, because he breathes out an "I am ... trying ... idiot"

Okay, if he can insult him, then he's not so bad.

Daniel shrinks and closes his eyes again, his chest humming.

"Oh no no no, look at me LaRusso." Johnny puts her hands to his face. Then, more gently: "Daniel"

The name feels strange and Johnny realizes that he had never said it, but he likes how it sounds on his lips. "Daniel, look at me"

Daniel opens his eyes then, those huge brown bambi eyes that always leave Johnny speechless, not knowing if he wants to hit him or protect him.

"That's right, you're fine, you're fine. I have you. I'm here, I have you ”he caresses her cheeks with his thumbs. “Breathe, Daniel, come on. You're better at this zen shit than I am. Let's go. Slow, that's it "

His eyes do not leave the other's and Johnny suddenly finds himself breathing the same way as Daniel, an organized beat that seems to work little by little.

He was like this for a long time, looking into each other's eyes and breathing between cans of paint and old tools.

"You're okay Daniel," Johnny says, and it feels like a fleeting trip back in time. "You have this"

Daniel huffs, looking exhausted and still somewhat pale, but his breathing has normalized. He now he looks at Johnny with a mixture of apology and shame in his eyes.

"John, I ..."

He looks ... God, Johnny doesn't have a word to describe him untapped. Daniel's eyes are glassy and his lips are parted as he looks at him. Johnny's hands are still warm, on his cheeks. And maybe the adrenaline of the moment affected Johnny more than he thought, because once his gaze travels to Daniel's lips and the idea is in his mind, he can't help it. He is not even thinking. He just does it. He reaches out to Daniel and closes the gap between his lips.

For a moment of panic, LaRusso doesn't move. He does nothing, and Johnny is afraid he has made a terrible mistake. What if LaRusso hits him? What if he triggers another attack? What does he do if he can't run away because he's still stupidly locked in here?

He's about to walk away (wondering if he can fake insanity about this) when, thank goodness, Daniel finally moves.

He leans up to Johnny's lips and opens his mouth to let him in. He is glorious. Soft and intense at the same time. A hand from Johnny goes down to Daniel's waist to bring him closer (if that is possible) and marvels when he fits perfectly into her. The other hand remains on his face. Daniel reaches into Johnny's hair and lets them tangle in it.

Johnny imagined (and heck, had he thought about doing this before? How many times did he hit LaRusso and actually want to do this?) that kissing Daniel would be like a fight, just like all his interactions, a battle for him. It is not. Instead, his mouths are perfectly synchronized, both give and receive.

Shit, this is good.

He's kissing Daniel LaRusso in a 2x2 shed, and it feels fucking amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think the following is the end. I want to give Daniel's point of view on the kiss and you know, some sweetness and warmth for them. Then Sam and Miguel will arrive. They have no idea what they have actually done with this plan hahaha


	4. You drive me crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit intense in the shed with Daniel and Johnny. When Sam and Miguel arrive, they don't understand what is happening between them, but something is definitely different. In the end, there is a promise and a threat.

Johnny Lawrence is kissing him.

Johnny Lawrence is _kissing_ him. In a 2x2 shed. Where _his_ _daughter_ locked him up. After helping him manage her panic attack.

Daniel's brain is shorting out right now.

The explosion that runs through her body with Johnny's kiss is, to say the least, unexpected. He hasn't kissed anyone but Amanda in a long, long time, and after the divorce he didn't have a particular desire to do it either _(you_ _know_ _, a little_ _busy_ _saving_ _the_ _dealership_ _and_ _dealing_ _with_ _Kreese_ ). But this kiss makes him feel as if he has found something that he has been looking for a long time, as if he has wanted it for _decades_. And that terrifies him so much that he is sure that he spends more time without moving than is acceptable, because Johnny begins makes the move to walk away.

Perhaps Daniel is still dazed and agitated and this new discovery about feelings overwhelms him, but he knows that he does not want Johnny to leave him, so he leans towards him and open his lips in an open invitation to deepen the kiss.

How come he didn't know how much he wanted this until he had it, literally, on his lips?

Johnny lets out a sigh of pleasure and then puts a hand on Daniel's waist, fitting there as well as his lips do. Daniel takes the opportunity to bring his hands to Johnny's blond hair and entangle them in him. Fucking blonde hair of a movie star.

When they finally part, they lean on each other with their foreheads together, catching their breath. His noses lightly touch and their breaths mingle. They open their eyes and Daniel is ecstatic by the sparkle in Johnny blue eyes.

"Daniel, I ..." Johnny tries, his voice husky and soft.

"Shshsh" Daniel leans into him, initiating the kiss this time. They probably need to talk about this, but they're locked in a fucking shed and suddenly the idea doesn't bother them at all, they have time to talk and panic afterward.

Johnny corresponds to him immediately, and this time he takes the audacity to spread his legs to enclose Daniel's thighs with them, thus seeking a more comfortable position. This kiss has the same heat as the first, but there is not so much anxiety, it is safer, and the desire to try is what dominates them. Johnny slides his hand under Daniel's shirt, touching his skin. Jars of paint roll around the room due to movement, bumping into the corners of the room.

The small space is not a problem. Although, to be honest, a meteorite fall probably wouldn't be a problem for them at this point either.

Daniel lifts his knees to enclose Johnny's hips, grabs him by the shoulders, and takes a quick 180 ° turn that feels very similar to a karate move. The result is that Johnny is underneath now, with Daniel straddling him.

"Amazing" Johnny murmurs against his lips.

Daniel smiles proud and their lips meet again quickly. It is intense, perfect, both vibrate with ecstasy.

And, just at the moment when Johnny has just ripped the first button off Daniel's shirt, and Daniel in turn has just take off that stupid white jacket, a key is heard fighting against the door bolts.

"We are here!"

"Are they okay in there?"

 _Shit_.

....

Johnny turned off all the alarms that went off when that part of him that still lives in the eighties thought this wasn't right. Daniel LaRusso is fucking hot and Johnny can't get enough of him. Final point.

He doesn't even care that the expensive ( _and white_ ) jacket he rented for tonight is thrown in the corner. Let him rot, he doesn't even need her. Johnny can't think of being anywhere other than here.

Of course, children choose the worst possible time to appear.

"We are here!"

"Are they okay in there?"

Daniel pulls away from him quickly, and Johnny himself jumps so abruptly at his voices that he bangs his head against the wall. "Fuck"

Daniel desperately tries to get to his feet and at the same time fix his shirt. His legs tangle with Johnny's and he falls to the side.

"Hell, LaRusso" Johnny complains, and Daniel throws the white jacket in his face in response.

"Dad? You're good?"

"Sensei?"

"We're fine, Sam!" Daniel exclaims in response. His voice sounds a little high-pitched and breathless.

The brunette stands up, this time smoothly, and extends a hand to help him up as well. Johnny resists the urge to pull it down again to pick up where they left off and send everything else to hell.

"I can do it, LaRusso, I'm not a baby," Johnny brags, hoping acting normal will help Daniel not get too upset.

Daniel pulls his hand away from him and frowns, but there's a playful glint in his eyes.

"LaRusso? I thought it was Daniel now, right? "

Johnny smiles at him.

"Yes, Daniel"

The door slammed open and the moment ends breaking.

"Dad" "Sensei" Sam and Miguel speak at the same time.

Johnny doesn't know whether to send them to hell for locking them up here or kissing their feet for causing one of the best moments of his life to happen.

He assumes that he will decide on the fly.

Daniel and he come off out the shed. Notice from the corner of your eye how Daniel takes a deep breath of the night air.

"They are fine?" Miguel asks, looking from Johnny to Daniel and back.

Johnny imagines what he must be seeing. He looked at Daniel before and even though the man tried to groom himself, he still looks very disheveled, with his shirt crooked, his tie missing and his lips very red. Johnny probably doesn't look much better. So he understands why Miguel looks at them like he's trying to solve a riddle.

"Did they fight in there?" Sam asks, concern marking his expression.

Well, not exactly.

"Don't worry, Sam." Daniel shakes his head, glancing at Johnny. "We solved it"

They did more than that, Johnny thinks.

Sam looks at them raising an eyebrow in disbelief, probably because of their messy looks and the general disorder inside the shed, but he doesn't say anything.

"Why the hell did they take so long to get back, Diaz?" Johnny growls at his student, just to keep the paper, because for him, if it had taken another hour to arrive, that would have been perfectly fine.

Miguel looks embarrassed.

"We ... We had a surprise meeting with the boys, both dojos" he clarifies nervously.

Johnny and Daniel exchange a surprised look before looking back at the boys.

“They are in the house now, Dad. We thought we should at least try to figure it out between ourselves too” Sam says. “But we came here as soon as we were sure that no one would kill anyone. And really, really sorry I locked you in here, we didn't mean to do that, at least not for that long. "

Daniel lets out a daddy sigh and shakes his head.

"Okay, Sam. I understand that they had good intentions. Although you will be punished until thirty if you do something like that to me again "

It's _okay_? The man had a fucking panic attack because he can't stand closed spaces, he's not okay. LaRusso is a fucking soft dad.

"Yes, Dad, I'm sorry" she smiles sheepishly.

"AND?" Miguel blinks between them anxiously. "You guys..."

"What about us, Diaz?" Johnny raises an eyebrow and Miguel lets out a nervous giggle.

"What do they say? About our idea” he clarifies.

Daniel opens his mouth to say something, probably to explain that they didn't come to an agreement on it, but Johnny wins him over.

"It's better if we work together," he declares solemnly.

"Really?" the children look at him with enthusiasm.

"Really?" Daniel looks at him in surprise.

Johnny looks at LaRusso to answer.

"You're right, Kreese is the real threat here, he's strategic" and then, in a warning tone, "But I'm not doing any of that Chinese Zen shit, understand?"

The children laugh. Miguel hugs him and Sam hugs his father.

Daniel smiles sincerely at him over the hug with his daughter, and Johnny knows, he just _knows_ , that he is making the right choice.

The rest will be solved later.

....

Miguel is frankly confused. While he is proud that the plan worked, he is still amazed that it worked _so_ well. This drastic change in attitude between his sensei and Mr. Larusso is a bit strange.

He pulls away from his sensei's embrace at the same time as Sam from his father's.

Miguel wonders how they managed to fight in a confined space. Because they clearly fought, right? They're both disheveled and Mr. LaRusso's shirt is missing a button, he's definitely turned physical, and if it wasn't a fight, what would it be? Diaz shakes his head to himself, of course they fought, that's what they do. The good news is, apparently, they _finally_ solved it.

He will stop worrying about nonsense and accept victory willingly.

He looks at his sensei, but he even forgets what he was going to say to him when he sees what he's doing: Johnny is putting his white jacket around Mr. LaRusso's shoulders like it's his date or something. So. It's so sweet that for a moment Miguel wonders who that guy is and what he did to his sensei.

Mr. LaRusso frowns, but makes no move to push him away. "I don't need it Johnny, I don't even have ..."

"Yes, Daniel, you do" Johnny rests his hands on Daniel's shoulders to prevent him from taking off his jacket and leaves them there longer than necessary.

Mr. LaRusso sighs in resignation, but smiles at him.

"Good, John. Thank you, ”he says, and snuggles into his jacket.

Miguel opens his eyes wide and his mouth forms a huge O. He turns to look at Sam, who is looking back at him with the exact same expression on his face. He articulates a silent question in her direction, _a what is_ _going_ _on_ _here_ _?_ And Sam simply responds by shaking his head with an incredulous smile.

"Close your mouth, Diaz, or flies will enter you"

Miguel blinks in his direction.

"You called him Daniel," he points out foolishly.

And oh god, his sensei's ears turn red. "That's his name," Johnny growls, defensively.

Mr. LaRusso laughs softly next to him.

Miguel looks back at Sam and babbles an inaudible: _What_ _did_ _we_ _do?_

Sam smiles at her then, taking her hand and pulling him to the side, and Miguel doesn't understand why she's handling it so well. "Something good, Miguel" she whispers in his ear, "Or so I think"

Something good.

....

Daniel tells Sam and Miguel to come back to the house, tell the other children that the union of the dojos is a fact, not a clandestine idea, that he and Johnny will see you all here in Miyagi-Do at next day.

His daughter nods quickly and grabs Miguel's arm to pull him back to the car, while the boy continues to look at him and Johnny as if they were some kind of impossible math exercise.

Daniel promises to go home soon ( _in the_ _divorce_ _, Amanda_ _preferred_ _that he_ _keep_ _the_ _house_ _,_ _she_ _wanted_ _something_ _new. He didn't argue_ _with_ _her_ _. Actually, he didn't argue_ _with_ _her_ _at_ _all, he felt guilty about the_ _divorce_ _,_ _even_ _though he knew that theirs was failing a_ _long_ _time ago_ ).

And so he and Johnny are alone again.

"Do you think they noticed?" Daniel asks, and he hates sounding like a high school teenager hiding from her parents.

Johnny shakes his head and smirks at her.

"Of course not" and then, scratching the back of his neck with some shyness. "Hears..."

"We should go," Daniel says quickly. "I have to go back to the house with Sam and call Anthony."

Johnny makes a face with his lips, but he nods. "If you're right"

On impulse, and to make it clear that he is not backing down on this, Daniel reaches over to Johnny and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

When he looks back at Johnny, the man looks relieved and smiles at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to my house?" ask, flirtatious.

Daniel laughs. "You would like that" he hugs the white jacket. "See you tomorrow, Johnny"

"See you tomorrow, Daniel"

The brunette has discovered that he really loves Johnny calling him Daniel.

They walk toward his car and Johnny catches him in a hugging kiss against his Audi as soon as they are there. Is incredible. Finally, they part ways and each heads for their car, starting off in opposite directions.

Daniel wears a goofy smile and his heart racing the rest of the way. And then that is erased when he walks into his house and finds out there was a bloody pitched battle.

 _Kreese_.

....

Johnny feels like a damn girl, or like a hot teenager who wants to corner his girlfriend against lockers at every available opportunity.

He leisurely drives to his house. He probably should facebook message Ali when he arrives, something like " _sorry, I_ _was_ _too_ _busy_ _making_ _out_ _in a_ _shed_ _with_ _Daniel LaRusso and I couldn't_ _make_ _the date_." Yes well, that's better not. He buys a sadwich on the way, happy, still thinking of Daniel's lips on his and how much he wants to have him in his arms again and finish what they started. You know, rip the rest of the buttons off that shirt and see what happens.

He parks at his apartment complex. He still feels half drunk, even though he hasn't had a drink. Daniel LaRusso can do that to you.

He arrives at his door, but then changes direction, determined to let Carmen know that he has arrived. " _Yes, thanks for your lie. Miguel is fine, by the_ _way_ _, but you already_ _know_ _that_.” And then maybe he can even ask her for advice as compensation. Daniel LaRusso is a complex world, and Johnny doesn't want to spoil it.

However, any ideas or smiles are erased instantly when Carmen opens the door. "Miguel has just arrived" The boy is beaten, bleeding. How can it be him? He saw it about half an hour ago.

Another thing surges from the pit of his stomach, absolute rage from him.

 _Kreese_ , he thinks, and is furious. How dare he touch Miguel?

He turns around and heads towards the cursed Cobra Kai dojo. Gonna kill Kreese, right now.  
  


**And we know what happens next.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this little story comes to an end. When I started it, I wasn't sure where I was going to end it, but I like how it turned out. Thanks for reading this first work I wrote for the fandom, I will definitely write more about Daniel and Johnny very soon. I would like to know your opinion, any comment is welcome. Until next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah, once I came up with this idea, I couldn't resist writing it down. Besides that I love the moments where the characters finally speak when they are locked in small closets (if you are here reading this, I guess I am not the only one).
> 
> Obviously this diverges from canon. I have a plan, but I don't know what the end will be, I'll see where it takes me.
> 
> Again, my first language is Spanish, not English, so I apologize for any mistakes with the language. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
